


Po co komu Psikonik?

by Toootie



Series: POTTERLOCKI [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Potterlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Series: POTTERLOCKI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581691
Kudos: 5





	Po co komu Psikonik?

Mimo, że chodzili do tej samej szkoły, a nawet należeli do zaprzyjaźnionych domów, John i Sherlock niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali przez kolejne miesiące. Głównie z winy Johna, który na tyle aktywnie unikał spotkań, że Sherlock szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi i nie narzucał się specjalnie ze swoim towarzystwem. John zwykle nie próbował analizować swoich emocji, szedł za tym, co mu podpowiedziały, ale gdyby miał się zastanowić, dlaczego unika młodego Holmesa, musiałby odpowiedzieć, że trochę się wstydzi przed nim swojej głupoty (jak mógł uwierzyć, że znalazł prawdziwego feniksa w hogwardzkim lesie? To było takie głupie!) a trochę nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z dziwnym dzieciakiem, którego wszyscy uważają za bezczelne dziwadło. Było mu także głupio (z niejasnego powodu) że tak się troszczył o tego gówniarza. Gdyby John w ogóle myślał o tamtym wieczorze (a starał się tego nie robić) uważałby, że najlepiej i najmądrzej by zrobił, gdyby zostawił tego głupka w lesie, pal licho jego żałosny stan- sam się w to wpakował w te tarapaty, więc sam się powinien był z nich wyciągnąć. 

Kiedy nadszedł koniec roku szkolnego, John o Sherlocku już właściwie nie myślał- miał egzaminy na głowie i nową dziewczynę, może nie tak piękną, jak Fiona, ale też zdecydowanie bardziej nim zainteresowaną, co okazywała bez przymilania się z jego strony. Dziewczyna nazywał się Mary Morstan i była niewysoką blondynką z piegami i zadartym noskiem. Pochodziła z Londynu, a jej rodzice także byli Mugolami- dlatego też John wiele sobie obiecywał po wakacjach, podczas których mieli się codziennie widywać (oprócz jej dwutygodniowego wyjazdu do rodziny do Szkocji).   
Mieli już nawet plany na następne miesiące. Mieszkali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach miasta, więc John wyliczył już, gdzie będzie się im najlepiej spotykać i miał opracowane kilka wycieczek do miejsc, o których jej opowiadał w Hogwarcie, a w których ona nie była. Tak mu się z nią dobrze rozmawiało, zgadzali się prawie we wszystkim, pewnie dlatego, że mieli podobne pochodzenie i zainteresowania? Oboje lubili chodzić na długie spacery i próbować nowych rzeczy (Mary nawet bardziej, niż John) i oboje marzyli o karierze Aurora w przyszłości. Podobały się im podobne rzeczy i tylko co do przyjaciół mieli różne gusta, bo Bill i Kevin nie lubili jej jeszcze bardziej, niż Fiony ( z wzajemnością), a choć John powtarzał sobie, że mu jej po prostu zazdroszczą, to i tak było mu trochę przykro. Nie miał jednak zamiaru spotykać się przez to rzadziej z Mary, bo się w niej zakochał; i to na poważnie- na tyle poważnie, że napisał o niej nawet matce.  
Jak wiec miał w tym wszystkim pamiętać o jakimś dzieciaku, o którym przede wszystkim NIE CHCIAŁ pamiętać?

O wielkości jego miłości do Mary mógł świadczyć fakt, że pierwsze, co zrobił, kiedy wrócił do domu w Londynie to wysłał do niej sowę z listem, który zakończył (nie całkiem żartując) zdaniem: „Minęło dopiero kilka godzin, ale już za tobą tęsknie i nie mogę się doczekać naszego następnego spotkania.”

Gdy się wreszcie spotkali po dwóch dniach, to poszli najpierw do ZOO, a potem na lody, a później długo siedzieli w parku na rozgrzanej do słońca ławce i cały czas rozmawiali- o sobie, swoich rodzinach, o przeszłości i przyszłości a także- oczywiście!- o magii i Hogwarcie.  
John czuł się po raz pierwszy w życiu całkowicie, doskonale szczęśliwy, wreszcie chodził z kimś, kto go rozumiał i komu na nim zależało, kto nie wstydził siętego okazywać. Do tej pory czuł się tak tylko z przyjaciółmi- dziewczyny, z którymi chodził do tej pory intrygowały go, ale ich nie rozumiał.   
Odkąd zaczęli się spotykać z Mary wiele razy zasypiał, myśląc o niej i o tym, jak miło spędzić z nią czas na następnej randce. Mógłby się z nią spotykać codziennie, chciałby się z nią spotykać codziennie. Niestety, Mary mieszkała tak daleko i była tak zajęta dzięki swojej rodzinie, że mogli się widywać najwyżej trzy razy w tygodniu. Oczywiście- pisali do siebie maile, ale John i tak tęsknił. Jak szalony. To tez było dla niego zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Do tej pory tęsknił najwyżej za domem i matką, ale to było tak dawno temu, że teraz wydawało się mało realne. Nigdy do tej pory nie zdarzyło mu się tęsknić za jakakolwiek dziewczyną i to tez uznał za dowód jak głęboka i mocna jest jego nowa miłość. W końcu tęsknota za obiektem uczuć to jeden z podstawowych objawów miłości. To było takie oczywiste.   
Jednego tylko nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego kiedy spotyka się z Mary poza Hogwartem, ma poczucie, że ktoś ich cały czas obserwuje. Czasami czuł to także, gdy szedł gdzieś sam; do sklepu albo na mecz, ale kiedy był z nią sam na sam, czuł to za każdym razem. I nie wiedział, czemu to przypisać, czyżby dostawał paranoi? To podobno zdarzało się niektórym Mugolom, a on miał w rodzinie wujka chorego na depresje…  
Niepokoiło go to coraz bardziej i domagało się wyjaśnienia, toteż kiedy znów to poczuł, zastawił pułapkę jaką widział w jakimś szpiegowskim filmie: skręcił za róg i poczekał za nim przez jakiś czas, czy ktoś się nie pojawi. Niestety - ktokolwiek go śledził (o ile istniał) widział te same filmy, bo nie dał się złapać tak łatwo.   
John nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddać tak szybko. Wrócił do domu i napisał do Kevina, żeby mu zdobył jakieś zaklęcie na tę okazję.   
Kevin odpisał dosyć szybko i następnym razem John był przygotowany, kiedy poczuł się obserwowany (i nie było w pobliżu Mary, bo nie chciał się przy niej zbłaźnić) rzucił zaklęcie ujawniające i zobaczył… Sherlocka. Stał nieopodal (a właściwie czaił się za żywopłotem) ukryty jakimś zaklęciem, którego John nie znał i mimowolnie poczuł podziw- młody miał trzynaście lat, a już umiał się skutecznie zamaskować za pomocą magii! To było coś. Nawet jeśli jakiś szósty zmysł Johna zdołał go zarejestrować (być może ten zmysł był związany z magią?) to bez pomocy Kevina nigdy by się nie domyślił, kto za nim chodzi.  
Podziwiając go jednak, John nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, żeby chłopak nadal się za nim pałętał. Zwłaszcza, gdy spotykał się ze swoja dziewczyną, chciał mieć pewność, że nikt go nie obserwuje. W innych sytuacjach mógłby mu może na to pozwolić, bo w jego wycieczkach na zakupy nie było nic takiego, czego nie mógł być świadkiem trzynastolatek, to w trakcie randek z Mary mogło się coś takiego wydarzyć- a przynajmniej John na to liczył. Poza tym Mary na pewno nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby się dowiedziała, że przez Johna włóczy się za nią jakiś gówniarz.   
Dlatego pogonił za Shelrockiem (który zaczął uciekać, gdy tylko się zorientował, że został odkryty) i dopadł go prawie natychmiast. Sherlock wyrywał mu się tylko chwile, szybko zrozumiał, że tym razem nie da rady się uwolnić.   
\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?- warknął, kiedy już go unieruchomił mocnym chwytem za ramię i wciągnął za żywopłot, żeby nikt postronny nie zauważył i nie zainterweniował w coś, co z daleka mogło wyglądać jak napad na niewinne dziecko. Sherlock gapił się na niego spode łba i wyglądał na mocno wkurzonego.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś mi pomógł.- wydusił z siebie w końcu, gdy John znacząco ścisnął go mocniej( i boleśniej) za ramię.- Jest coś, co na pewno…  
\- Ej, nie mam zamiaru nic dla ciebie robić.- John przerwał mu od razu, bo nie po to go łapał, żeby teraz mu jeszcze w czymśpomagać. Czy ten Holmes naprawdę nie miał wyczucia, że robi cos niedopuszczalnego?- Mam wakacje. Od magii tez. Jeszcze przez miesiąc mogę się spotykać z kim zechce i co niemniej przyjemne- nie musze widywać tych, których nie chce. Zgadnij, do której kategorii należysz?- prawie krzyknął mu w twarz.  
Sherlock wyglądał teraz na urażonego do żywego.  
\- To… to niesprawiedliwe! Nawet ci nie powiedziałem…  
\- Sherlock! Odczep się ode mnie! Nie interesuje mnie, co tam sobie wymyśliłeś. Chce się spotykać z Mary. Chodzi na mecze i do kina… nie mam czasu na te twoje pierdoły. I przestań mnie śledzić! Mary cię zabije, jak się dowie, że za nami łazisz.  
\- Wolisz się z nią spotykać, niż zrobić co pożytecznego i ciekawego? Nie widujecie się przecież cały czas, masz chyba jakieś wolne dni?- Sherlockbył już chyba zły.- Bo skoro ona ma czas na spotykanie się z innymi chłopakami, wiec ty musisz mieć wolny czas na to, żeby ze mną…  
\- Co?- ze zdziwienia John aż go puścił, ale Sherlock już nie tak zaperzył, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi i nie uciekł.  
\- Spotyka się z jakimś rudym czarodziejem ze swojego domu. Oboje się świetnie dogadują, mają o czym rozmawiać…  
\- My… my rozmawiamy cały czas!- wyrzucił z siebie John, przechodząc do defensywy. To, co mówił Holmes było… nie do pomyślenia.- Ma pewnie jakiegoś przyjaciela, z którym się spotyka... Ja tez mam Billa i Kevina…  
\- A czy ty całujesz się z Billem albo Kevinem?  
Johnowi odebrało głos. Słyszał juz gdzieś to powiedzenie i najpierw myślał, że dotyczy chorób gardła, a potem, ze zaklęcie uciszające. Nagle jednak okazało się, że może chodzić o taką właśnie sytuacje. Sherlock chyba nie zauważył, co się dzieje i uznał jego milczenie za powątpiewanie w swoje słowa albo okazje do popisania się wiedza, bo od razu zaczął się gorliwie tłumaczyć:  
\- Obserwowałem ją trochę, chciałem wiedzieć o niej więcej, niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka. To twoja dziewczyna.- dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało i usprawiedliwiało jego szpiegowanie.- I od razu go zobaczyłem- brunet, wysoki, wyższy do ciebie. Bogaci rodzice. Gra w Quidditcha i football amerykański. Rodzina częściowa mugolska, młodsze rodzeństwo. Przynosi jej dużo prezentów. Za każdym razem, jak się spotykają, coś dla niej ma…  
John miał dosyć- czuł, że coś go boli w okolicy serca i ma mdłości. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści a potem zatkał sobie uszy jak zestresowany pięciolatek, który chce w ten sposób uciszyć cały świat.  
\- Kłamiesz!! Nie słucham cię! Nic nie widziałeś, a teraz mnie okłamujesz. Czemu to robisz? Nie wierze ci i tyle…- wykrzyczał dla większego efektu i uciekł.   
Pobiegł do najbliższej stacji metra. W wagonie zwalił się na puste siedzenie i zagapił w okno, za którym przesuwała się ciemność. Chciał krzyczeć albo płakać, ale był zbyt świadomy obecności innych ludzi, którzy na pewno by nie zrozumieli, gdyby im wyjaśnił, że chodzi o Mary, jego pierwszą i najważniejszą (jedyną prawdziwą?) miłość. Z którą spędzał tyle czasu w szkole, z którą przegadali tyle godzin, tak dobrze się rozumieli, że niemal czytali sobie nawzajem w myślach! Zresztą Mary tez chciało się z nim spotykać- nie tylko on ja zapraszał na randki, ona tez… była zakochana!  
To było… niemożliwe! Ona nie mogła się tak zachować. Przecież byli zakochani. Tyle o sobie mu powiedziała, tkana niego czasem patrzył… i całowali się! Wiele razy! Sherlock musiał się pomylić! Tak! Zobaczył coś, czego nie zrozumiał, ubzdurał sobie na tej podstawie coś. To gówniarz, co on rozumie o tych sprawach… tak, on nic nie rozumie. Mary go kocha- tak mocno jak on ją. I TO jest prawda, a nieto, co sobie ubrdał jakiś mały gnojek, któremu zachciało się udawać szpiega!   
Zanim dojechał do swojej stacji- był już niemal spokojny. Nie wierzył już ani trochę Shelrockowi, wytłumaczył sobie, że wszystko, co od niego usłyszał, to (świadome lub nie) kłamstwo i że nie ma się czym martwic- Mary na pewno go kocha a skoro tak, to nie może go zdradzać z jakimś durnym bogatym dupkiem.   
Napisał do niej potem kilka SMSów, takich jak zwykle. Chciał po prostu sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest miedzy nimi po staremu,a potem, już w domu zadzwonił do niej, bo chciał usłyszeć także jej głos i przekonać się… ze nic się nie stało, kiedy on przezywał te swoje głupie katusze zwątpienia.   
Mary była przez telefon taka, jak zwykle-zabawna, słodka, pełna entuzjazmu. I zupełnie, absolutnie szczera w zainteresowaniu nim- tym, co ma jej do powiedzenia, tym, co myśli i czuje. Wyczuła od razu, że cos jest nie tak i zapytała go o to, a on poczuł tak wielką ulgę, że opowiedział od razu o spotkaniu z Sherlockiem. Oczywiście nie o tym, że ich śledził; opisał to tak, jakby wpadli na siebie przypadkiem, a Sherlock był miłym, choć niezbyt bystrym dzieciakiem, który ciągle wpada w kłopoty i trzeba go z nich ratować.   
A na koniec umówili się na następne spotkanie za dwa dni i John mógł zasnąć z lekkim sercem, pewny, że wszytko jest między nimi w najlepszym porządku.

Następnego ranka jednak wątpliwości powróciły, pozornie bez żadnego powodu, nic się przecież nie wydarzyło, z nikim nie rozmawiał przez sen ( i miał zamiar już nigdy nie rozmawiać z Sherlockiem- ten gość go naprawdę był niemożliwy i wnosił w jego życie same negatywne uczucia). A jednak… John zaczął się znowu wahać, czy Mary naprawdę go kochała, czy tylko… miło spędzała z nim czas. 

Gdy spotkali się następnym razem, John był tak umęczony wątpliwościami i zazdrością, że nie mógł już tego ukryć. Był raczej prostoduszny i oszukiwanie nigdy nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. A teraz chodziło o coś bardzo ważnego, co wywoływało w nim bardzo mocne emocje.   
Dlatego- choć wiedział, że to głupie-zapytał Mary wprost o tego wysokiego bruneta, którego widział Sherlock.  
Mary oczywiście zaprzeczyła. Najpierw ze śmiechem; a potem, kiedy nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaczął dopytywać, czy NA PEWNO nie spotyka się z nikim, kogo Holmes mógł z daleka wziąć za jej chłopaka, trochę się zezłościła…  
\- Jak możesz tak w ogóle myśleć?- zapytała na koniec i John się speszył.  
\- Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się … myślałem… Ale już nie wiem. Nie wiem, w co wierzyć. On was widział!  
\- Sherlock? Sam mówiłeś, że to jakiś dzieciak którego ledwo znasz. I wierzysz jemu bardziej, niż mnie!? A podobno mnie kochasz…  
Na to John nie miał już (dobrej) odpowiedzi. Sam nie rozumiał, co w niego wstąpiło, i dlaczego w ogóle zaczął wątpić w Mary. Przecież Sherlock mógł cos pomieszać, albo- co mało prawdopodobne (choć możliwe)- chciał go poróżnić z Mary , choćby dlatego, że był złośliwym smarkaczem, który lubił mieszać w życiu innych. Jego własna siostra- Harriet taka była, kiedy jej się nudziło, plotkowała i kłamała tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.   
A jednak uwierzył mu na tyle, by zaryzykować związek z Mary. Bo oczywiście po takim początku randka nie mogła już przebiegać tak przyjemnie, jak poprzednie. Mary była obrażona, a John nie wiedział, jak ją skutecznie przeprosić. Po kilku kwadransach sam miał już tego dosyć –okazało się, że nie ma nic gorszego, jeśli chodzi o dobry nastrój, niż bezowocne próby pogodzenia się z kimś, kogo się kocha.   
Kiedy się rozstawali, chłodno i bez sympatii, John poczuł, że Mary ma go już serdecznie dosyć, co rozjuszyło go na nowo, toteż pożegnał się z nią z ulgą. Zanim dotarł do domu już tego wszystkiego żałował- tego, że w ogóle słuchał Sherlocka, tego, że powiedział o tym Mary, a już najbardziej tego, że nie zdołał jej przeprosić.   
Im dłużej o tym myślał (a nie potrafił przestać) tym bardziej czuł, że MUSI to jakoś naprawić.   
Po kilku godzinach mielenia w głowie różnych pomysłów, z których każdy kolejny wydawał mu się coraz bardziej głupi, postanowił przestać i zrobić coś wreszcie, coś, co zobaczył w filmach: kupić jej prezent i pojechać do niej, robiąc miła niespodziankę. Trochę się zastanawiał, co by chciała dostać dziewczyna taka, jak Mary i w końcu zdecydował się na bombonierkę z czekoladkami w różnych smakach oraz bukiet czerwonych róż. Uznał, że skoro nie ma tyle pieniędzy, by kupić to, co naprawdę chciał, to kupi coś, co spodoba się każdej dziewczynie-czekoladki smakują każdemu, a czerwone róże to uniwersalny symbol zakochanych- wszyscy to wiedzą.  
Przez te zakupy i rozterki pod domem Mary znalazł się dopiero wieczorem, za to pełen nadziei na sukces. Nie uprzedził jej, że przyjdzie, to miała być miła niespodzianka, ale gdyby się mocniej zastanowił nad swoimi motywacjami mogłoby się okazać, że kierował nim raczej strach, że jeśli wyśle jej SMSa, to kategorycznie zabroni mu przyjeżdżać.   
Kiedy stał, zbierając się na odwagę, by nacisnąć dzwonek przy drzwiach małego, ale bardzo ładnego domku rodziców Mary, zobaczył, że w jego stronę zmierza właśnie ona, trzymając pod rękę jakiegoś wysokiego chłopaka. Na szczęście robiło się już szarawo, wiec była duża szansa, że go nie zauważyli. Nie miał zamiaru robić z siebie głupka przy świadkach, toteż przebiegł na druga stronę ulicy i schował za samochodami, które tam stały. Postanowił przeczekać aż chłopak sobie pójdzie i dopiero wtedy zadzwonić do drzwi, jak gdyby dopiero przyszedł. W jego głowie to było zupełnie logiczne rozwiązanie. Wychynął zza samochodu, żeby nie przegapić momentu, kiedy chłopak zniknie i to, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go tak bardzo, ze po prostu tam stał i gapił się, jak półgłówek przez następne minuty.  
Mary i chłopak rzeczywiście się żegnali, ale zupełnie inaczej, niż oczekiwał. Zamiast zwykłego „cześć”, podania ręki, uścisku albo w ostateczności cmoknięcia w policzek, Mary objęła chłopaka za szyje i śmiejąc się z czegoś, co powiedział, zaczęła go całować, i to dużo bardziej entuzjastycznie, niż kiedykolwiek Johna! Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyliby nawet, gdyby stanął obok nich.   
Kiedy wreszcie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, John mógł wreszcie przestać patrzeć i wrócić do siebie. Był w takim stanie, że ledwo wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Automatycznie poszedł do przystanku metra i wsiadł do niego z pustka w głowie i ciężkim sercem.   
Dopiero, gdy zaczął szukać klucza kieszeniach, żeby otworzyć sobie drzwi zorientował się, że gdzieś po drodze stracił i kwiaty i bombonierkę. 

***

Przez następne kilka dni John nie odzywał się do Mary i robił, co mógł, żeby o niej nie myśleć. Niezależnie jednak od tego, czy biegał, czy oglądał nowy film, czy uczył się w swoim pokoju nowych zaklęć, nie potrafił na dłużej zapomnieć o tym, co zobaczył.. tym razem nie próbował tłumaczyć zachowania Mary, ani go rozumieć. Skupił się głownie na tym, żeby nie dać się ponieść złości, jaka budziła w nim jej hipokryzja. Najgorzej bolało, że skłamała, kiedy zapytał ją wprost.   
Mary w końcu przysłał mu niewinnego SMSa: „Co się dzieje? Czemu się nie odzywasz?”  
I cała ta starannie tworzona tama chroniąca go przed uczuciami pękła i zalała go fala gówna, które z niemal radością przelał na Mary. Po tym, co jej wykrzyczał przez telefon, nie było już odwrotu- ich relacja-nie tylko romantyczna, ale nawet przyjacielska, były wykluczone. 

Apotem zdarzyło się coś, co oderwało go wreszcie od myśli o Mary i na chwile przerwało jego użalanie się nad sobą. I była to wiadomość przyniesiona nie przez kogo innego, tylko jego siostrę. Harriet pracowała w jakiejś korporacji, gdzie zarabiała całkiem nieźle, jako księgowa- najnudniejsza praca pod słońcem, według John.   
Któregoś dnia przyszła do rodziców bardzo czymś zmartwiona i John podsłuchał jak opowiada o swojej przyjaciółce z pracy. To, co usłyszał brzmiało tak intrygujące, że natychmiast zapomniał o Mary.  
Przyjaciółka Harry, Beth nie przyszła do pracy dwa tygodnie temu bez podania powodu. Potem okazało się, że zabiła jakiegoś Linusa McSheena, a potem popełniła samobójstwo. Tyle dowiedzieli się półoficjalnie- czyli z plotek (jak sobie John przetłumaczył, znając swoja siostrę ). Tak się składało, że Harriet znała kogoś z rodziny Linusa i kiedy zasięgnęła informacji (nie mogąc oprzeć się tej sprawie )okazało się, że był czarodziejem i zajmował się czarodziejskimi zwierzętami.  
Rodzice zareagowali niedowierzaniem na te wiadomości, wiec Harry uznała, że musi wyjaśnić to obszerniej:  
\- Nikt nie wie, jak i gdzie mogli się poznać. Linus pracował dla Ministerstwa Magii, ale prawie zawsze był poza Londynem. Podróżował po całym świecie, zbierając okazy magicznych stworzeń i opisując nowo odkryte gatunki. Lubił pracować sam, nie miał żony ani dzieci, z rodziną w Anglii kontaktował się rzadko. Akurat wrócił z długiej wyprawy do Indii… i wszyscy mówili, że przywiózł ze sobą gigantyczne zbiory nowych stworzeń i mnóstwo informacji. Tam nikt tego nie kontroluje i tutejsi czarodzieje bez nadzoru tworzą nowe krzyżówki zwierząt. Oraz rozmnażają bardzo niebezpieczne gatunki, które zagradzają ludziom, najczęściej po to, by je potem sprzedawać. A one im czasem uciekają… i są problemy.   
John słuchał i zastanawiał się, skąd Harry wie na ten temat tak dużo. Zwykle trochę pogardzała jego talentem, nie interesowało ją, co przezywał w szkole, czego się nauczył, kogo poznał. Wydawała się co najwyżej obojętna wobec całego czarodziejskiego świata, który jego nadal fascynował z taką siłą.  
\- Te wyhodowane nowe gatunki przemycają potem za granice, dla bogatych kolekcjonerów z Europy i Chin, a nawet Ameryki. Linus podobno przywiózł informacje, które mogły wsadzić do więzienia wielu znanych czarodziei, także stąd, z Anglii. Wiec rozumiecie: podniósł się szum, kiedy tak nagle umarł. Nikt oczywiście nie uwierzył, że to Beth, a raczej, że sama to zrobiła. Czarodzieje- policjanci nabrali podejrzeń, że rzucono na nią to jakieś zaklęcie… to przez które robi się to, co ktoś chce…- popatrzyła na Johna z irytacją, czekając aż jej pomoże.  
\- Imperus.- podsunął wiec szybko, żeby podjęła wątek, którym był bardzo zaintrygowany.   
\- Tak. Imperius.- kontynuowała.- Jej samobójstwo to potwierdzało. I w sumie, mimo śledztwa, na razie na tym stanęło. Oczywiście kolekcje i zapiski tego Linusa zostały zarekwirowane i szczegółowo przejrzane. Ale, co bardzo dziwne wydaje się, że nic nie zaginęło! Oprócz…- oczy Harriet błyszczały z ekscytacją.- Jakiegoś zwierzęcia, którego nikt nie zna, ale którego ślady znaleziono w domu Linusa! To jest niesamowite- po Londynie może teraz łazić coś magicznego, wielkiego i groźnego!- ewidentnie ta myśl sprawiała jej wielką frajdę. John chciałby się martwić tymi wiadomościami, ale także poczuł raczej… dreszcz ekscytacji, niż strach.   
\- Beth została pochowana przez swoją rodzinę i teraz wszyscy policjanci magiczni szukają tego kogoś, kto ją do tego zmusił.   
\- Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz?- ojciec na szczęście w końcu zadał to pytanie, które nurtowało Johna od samego początku.  
Harry odpowiedziała natychmiast, jak zwykle dumna z siebie i swoich znajomości (jak widać- nawet wtedy, gdy dotyczą one świata czarodziei).  
\- Siostra Linusa jest była żoną przyjaciela mojej współlokatorki…  
„Obecnej dziewczyny”- dośpiewał sobie John w duchu.  
\- A jej matka jest wiedźmą, więc wie o tym świecie co nie co. I kiedyś, jak się zgadałyśmy, że mój brat chodził do Hogwartu… to już jakoś poszło. Opowiedziała mi o tym Linusie, kiedy się okazało, że Beth pracowała w mojej firmie… w sumie to chyba powinnam się z kimś skontaktować i złożyć jakieś zeznania tym policjantom magicznym? Jeśli znam główną podejrzana?- spojrzała pytająco na Johna, jakby całkiem poważnie oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi na to pytanie, jakby jej młodszy brat wiedział cokolwiek o procedurach Aurorów. Johnowi zrobiło się całkiem miło. A potem mniej, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć siostrze.  
\- I teraz szukają wszędzie tego niebezpiecznego egzotycznego zwierzęcia, które ktoś widocznie chciał ukraść Linusowi. No bo po co innego by wysyłał Beth, jak nie po to, żeby je ukradła? Albo mogło uciec samo, kiedy Linus umarł.  
John zrozumiał, że to najbardziej fantastyczna rzecz, jaką usłyszał od wielu, wielu tygodni… a co najważniejsze-mogła mu pomoc w jego obecnej sytuacji, kiedy potrzebował czegoś, co oderwie jego uwagę od absolutnego fiaska z Mary. Gdyby rozwiązał tę sprawę i znalazł tego zwierzaka, czarodzieja, który rzucił Imperiusa…. Miałby pewne miejsce wśród Aurorów- niezależnie od wyników owutemów (których trochę się bał, bo zdać przynajmniej pięć przedmiotów z oceną „Powyżej Oczekiwań” lub lepiej… to nie brzmiało zbyt prosto). A gdyby nawet mu się nie udało znaleźć niczego… miałby zajecie i to na tyle ciekawe, żeby naprawdę zapomnieć o całym tym okropieństwie z Mary.   
Był tylko jeden maleńki problem: zupełnie nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Musiał wiec słuchać i zapamiętywać wszystko, co się da. I pod żadnym pozorem nie okazać Harriet, jak bardzo go to interesuje, bo wtedy na pewno już mu nic nie powie, nawet jeśli się dowie czegoś nowego.  
\- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiemy? Przecież to zwierzę może zjeść mugoli tak samo łatwo, a może łatwiej, niż czarodziejów?- dziwiła się tymczasem matka, dla niej nie było w tej sytuacji nic fascynującego; po prostu się bała, czegoś, o czym nic nie wiedziała.  
Harriet pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem, zachwycona, że jest w centrum zainteresowania, bo wie cos o czarodziejskim świecie, czym może się pochwalić, co nie było częste i to cos, o czym John nie ma pojęcia- to jużnie zdarzyło się nigdy do tej pory.  
Poza tym- uwielbiała plotkować.  
\- No to przecież normalne! Jak zwykle, trzymają nas w nieświadomości!- prawie wykrzyknęła.- Jak zawsze ci, którzy podejmują decyzje twierdzą, że to by wywołało zamieszanie i panikę wśród ludzi. I ze to byłoby gorsze, niż ewentualne konsekwencje ataku tego zwierzęcia…  
Matka pokręciła głową, z niemym niedowierzaniem, wyraźnie zbulwersowana, jeszcze nie przygnębiona, ale John znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to, co usłyszała, będzie ją kosztowało wiele nieprzespanych nocy.   
\- Poza tym nawet czarodzieje o tym nie wiedza zbyt dużo, w końcu nawet nie wiedzą CO uciekło z domu Linusa. A co do zabójstwa… wiesz Johny, z czym się im kojarzy to zaklęcie Imperiusa?  
John pokiwał głową, a ojciec westchnął.  
\- Z czym?  
\- Z Voldemortem.- odpowiedział machinalnie. A potem wyjaśnił:- To był ten straszny czarodziei, którego pokonał Harry Potter. Ten, którego wszyscy się bali, tak, że nawet nie mówili jego imienia.  
\- No tak. Ale tego Voldemorta już chyba dawno nie ma a wszyscy jego poplecznicy są pod kontrolą-siedzą w więzieniu?..  
\- Wiec tym bardziej takie wiadomości wywołałby zamęt w czarodziejskim świecie.- dokończyła Harriet swoja myśl.- Magiczni policjanci nie chcą do tego dopuścić, bo chcą pracować nad tym w spokoju, a nie pod presja opinii publicznej. I dziennikarzy. Bo macie tam jakieś te swoje własne gazety.- zabrzmiało to cokolwiek protekcjonalnie, ale bardzo w stylu Harriet, John przywykł do niej takiej: lekceważącej wszystko, czego nie zna, albo nie rozumie.  
\- To w sumie jest nawet logiczne i tez bym tak zrobiła na ich miejscu.- przyznała, jak na siebie, wielkodusznie i John znowu się zdziwił. Niestety- to także oznaczało, że ON nie będzie miał prostego dostępu do informacji, których potrzebuje. I nawet nie wiedział, od czego zacząć ich zdobywanie.  
Zamyślił się. Potrzebował pomocy i to kogoś, kto się na tym choć trochę zna, a najlepiej ma jakieś dojścia do ludzi, którzy wiedza więcej o magicznych stworzeniach i rzucaniu Imperiusa. Czy znał kogoś takiego? Komu mógłby w dodatku zaufać?Harriet mu nie pomoże, najwyżej podkabluje go rodzicom, którzy uziemią go do końca wakacji, przerażeni, że cos mu się stanie. 

***

Przez następne kilka dni próbował siebie przekonać, że to, co czuje to ekscytacja nierozwikłaną zagadką, a nie wściekłość na Mary i po pięciu dniach prawie mu się to udało. Niestety, nie posunął się ani na krok w realizacji planu rozwikłania zabójstwa Linusa. Szóstego dnia na jego progu pojawił się Sherlock i zapytał, bez wstępów:  
\- Słyszałeś cokolwiek o Linusie McSheenie?  
John odpowiedział również bez zwłoki:  
\- Tak. Bardzo dużo. A ty ile wiesz?  
Sherlock rozpromienił się jak świąteczna choinka i władował się za drzwi do domu.  
\- Bardzo dużo. Mój starszy brat pracuje w Ministerstwie, a ojciec znał Linusa osobiście.  
John zaprowadził go od razu do swojego pokoju i zdobywając się na szczyty swojej kurtuazji-zaproponował herbatę z sokiem malinowym i duży kawał ciasta, które upiekła jego matka.Sherlock jednak odmówił poczęstunku, bo przypomniał sobie, w jakich okolicznościach ostatnio się widzieli. Wolał się upewnić, że jest tu bezpieczny.   
\- Już nie jesteś na mnie wściekły?- zapytał ostrożnie. Jeśli John szykował coś nieprzyjemnego, lepiej wiedzieć o tym zawczasu, choć niewiele mógłby teraz zrobić. Był geniuszem, znał wiele zaawansowanych zaklęć, ale John miał dłuższą praktykę.   
John spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi i dosyć długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Kiedy w końcu przemówił, dobierał słowa ostrożnie, zupełnie nie w swoim stylu:  
\- To nie miałoby sensu. To nie twoja wina, że Mary mnie okłamywała. Ty mi tylko to powiedziałeś- powinienem ci być nawet za to wdzięczny. Ale jakoś nie jestem.- dodał od razu, dla jasności.- Ale nie będę się już na ciebie wkurzał. Nie za to.  
\- Czyli pomożesz mi w sprawie Linusa?  
John uśmiechnął się zaskakując samego siebie, bo to był pierwszy szczery uśmiech odkąd zobaczył Mary całującą się z tym dupkiem.  
\- Tak. Pomogę ci. Albo raczej ty pomożesz mi. Ja tez chce to rozwikłać. I właśnie nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Masz jakiś pomysł? Bo ja tylko jeden- obejrzeć jakoś dom tego McSheena. Wiem, gdzie to jest, od mojej siostry. –po chwili dodał, niemal przepraszająco:- Ale nie możemy jej prosić o pomoc, bo mnie podkabluje rodzicom. Albo nawet Aurorom. Nie jest… miła. Wolę cię ostrzec, na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś kiedyś z nią musiał rozmawiać, lepiej nie zdradzać jej niczego, bo lubi plotkować. Raczej się nie dogadujemy.- wyjaśnił uczciwie.  
Sherlock z powaga pokiwał głową.  
\- To mniej więcej tak, jak ja z Mycroftem. Też by mógł nam pomóc. Tyle, że tego nie zrobi. Nie świadomie. Raczej podkabluje. Właściwie na pewno. Dla mojego bezpieczeństwa, oczywiście. I dlatego potrzebujemy się nawzajem. Nigdzie nie chcą mnie wpuszczać i w ogóle mnie nie słuchają. Ciebie przynajmniej potraktują lepiej, bo jesteś prawie dorosły.  
John wzruszył ramionami. Uznał, że nie ma sensu się kłócić o coś tak nieistotnego, jak złe zdanie Sherlocka na temat pracowników Ministerstwa.  
\- Czyli co- mielibyśmy iść do domu Linusa i…- podsunął, wracając do ciekawszego tematu.  
\- Tak!-Sherlock znów się rozpromienił, jakby planowali coś, na co czekał pół życia.- Mam koncepcje, którą muszę potwierdzić. Wyjaśnia cała sytuacje dużo lepiej, niż działanie Imperiusa. Beth to Mugolka…  
John niepotrzebnie kiwnął głową.  
\- Ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogła wiedzieć, że Linus jest czarodziejem. Mogła się nikomu nie przyznawać, że o nas wie. Mycroft twierdzi, że znała Linusa- ale na co dzień to nie wpływało na ich życie, nie spotykali się. Uważam…- zawiesił głos, patrząc tryumfalnie.- Że Linus coś jej zrobił. Być może dawno temu. Coś, za co ona postanowiła się zemścić. Ale kiedy to zrobiła, napadły ją wyrzuty sumienia, albo przestraszyła się Azkabanu i… się zabiła.   
John uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, a potem przetarł usta dłonią.   
\- To nie brzmi zbyt prawdopodobnie.- powiedział z wahaniem.  
\- Dlaczego?- w tonie Sherlock wyraźnie słychać było zdziwienie albo wręcz urazę.  
\- Bo kiedy kogoś nienawidzisz i w końcu go zabijasz, to nie popełniasz samobójstwa, tylko… nie wiem, wyprawiasz przyjęcie? Kupujesz sobie lody i cieszysz się nimi w samotności? Bo się cieszysz!- zakończył głośniej, z naciskiem, ponieważ uważał, że to oczywiste.  
Sherlock nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Skąd masz pewność? Zabiłeś kogoś kiedyś? –zapytał kpiąc wyraźnie.  
John pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, ale potrafię sobie to wyobrazić..- mruknął z uporem.  
Sherlock zacisnął usta i patrzył przez okno na mały ogródek, tak wyraźnie nadąsany, że John zachciało się nagle śmiać. Przypomniał sobie, że ma przed sobą tylko dzieciaka. I że go potrzebuje. Dlatego powiedział, pojednawczo:  
\- Dobra. Możesz myśleć, co chcesz. Mieć hipotezy. Idziemy tam przecież po to, żeby sprawdzić, co się NAPRAWDĘ stało.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego kalkulując, co mu się w tej chwili najbardziej opłaca.  
\- Mam rację. Prawie zawsze. Tym razem także. Ale skoro mnie nie znasz, to tego nie wiesz. Widocznie musisz się przekonać na własnej skórze.  
John uznał to za najlepszy możliwy w tej sytuacji kompromis i odetchnął z ulga. Jeśli dostana się do tego domu, to dowiedzą się, kto ma rację i spieranie się o to teraz, kiedy wiedza tak mało, nie ma sensu.  
Pogrążyli się w planowaniu włamania do zabezpieczonego przez policje i Aurorów domu na przedmieściach Londynu, było wiec co planować. Sherlock miał jednak wiele dobrych pomysłów i John ucieszył się, że miał go w drużynie.   
Spotkali się znowu po dwóch dniach i John powiedział rodzicom o Sherlocku i że idą razem do kina, na późny seans, a że jego dom jest blisko, to może u niego zanocuje.   
Ociec machnął od razu ręką, ale matka zaczęła wypytywać. John musiał powiedzieć, ile lat ma Sherlock, skąd go zna i jaka jest jego rodzina. A potem się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zadaje się z tak młodym chłopakiem. Aż mu było głupio, ale musiał go opisać matce jako bardzo rozrywkowego gościa, którego wszyscy lubili. Nie cierpiał okłamywać rodziców, zwłaszcza matki (głownie dlatego, że prawie zawsze umiała go przejrzeć), ale ta sprawa była zbyt ważna. Cały czas powtarzał sobie w duchu, że cel uświęca środki.   
Nie chciał myśleć nad tym, czemu uważa to wszystko za takie ważne, skupiał się na tym, żeby zrealizować plan, który opracowali z Sherlockiem, bo niewiele mieli czasu- za dwa tygodnie wracali obaj do Hogwartu i to tez był powód, by nie rozpraszać się szczegółami i myślami o tym, co było, a czego nie ma.   
Spotkali się dwie ulice od domu Linusa i poczekali do zmroku, bo wtedy jest najtrudniej dobrze się czemukolwiek przyjrzeć, tak działa ludzki wzrok, a nie mogli używać magii (nawet John ciągle miał na sobie Namiar). Obeszli ogrodzenie i znaleźli miejsce, którym żywopłot był najmniej gęsty a ponieważ ogrodzenie było niskie, John bez trudu podsadził Sherlocka i prawie go przerzucił na drugą stronę, a potem sam przez nie przelazł. To było niemal zbyt proste i kiedy, zgięci w pół, przedzierali się przez zarośnięty mocno ogród McSheena obaj zastanawiali sie, na co powinni się przygotować. Sherlock coś tam wiedział od brata (przynajmniej tak twierdził, a John domyślał się, że w grę wchodziło raczej podsłuchiwanie i grzebanie w biurku starszego brata, niż bezpośrednie zadawanie pytań), ale za mało, by mogli mieć pewność, jakie zaklęcia ochronne napotkają wchodząc do domu. O ile uda się im tam wejść.  
Tym razem dopisało im szczęście początkujących- okno od piwnicy otwarło się już po chwili gmerania przy zamku, za co John był pełen podziwu i wdzięczności dla Sherlocka, bo on by tego nie potrafił- i wśliznęli się do środka bez przeszkód. Drewnianymi schodami weszli na parter.   
Dom nie był duży, ale John już przestał się dziwić, że nikt nie potrafił ustalić, czy coś stąd zostało skradzione.  
Cały parter, a jak się szybko okazało, również piętro były wypełnione różnymi kawałkami ciał magicznych stworzeń, klatkami (pustymi- żywych lokatorów tego miejsca zabrali na szczęście Aurorzy), roślinami i przykurzonymi buteleczkami z różnymi substancjami.   
Dla Johna był to przyprawiający o ból głowy bajzel, dla Sherlocka - sądząc po jego pełnym ekstazy mamrotaniu i gorączkowym krążeniu od przedmiotu do przedmiotu- jaskinia pełna skarbów…  
John w końcu go złapał za rękaw i przytrzymał w miejscu.  
\- Wiem, że to wszystko jest super, ale mieliśmy szukać… śladów. Czy czegoś… Ale nie tych rzeczy.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego przelotnie, nieprzytomnie.  
\- Przecież właśnie to robię. –powiedział, oburzony, tak, że niewypowiedziane „ty idioto!” było całkiem dobrze słyszalne.  
\- Tak… bez zaklęć?  
\- Wystarczy jedno, żebyśmy mieli tu kogoś na karku!  
\- To jak inaczej?  
„Ty kompletny idioto!” było teraz wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy, ale powiedział całkiem spokojnie:  
\- Czytałem dużo mugolskich książek. Większość jest głupia i nic nie wnosi, ale SĄ tam tez rzeczy, których moglibyśmy się od nich nauczyć. Tyle, że żadnemu Aurorowi się nie chce. Łatwiej im pomachać różdżką.- teraz w jego tonie zabrzmiała taka pogarda, że John ucieszył się, że nie w niego była wymierzona.   
\- Popatrz na ta klatkę.- wskazał ręką jedna z pustych metalowych klatek.- Jest pusta. Auror rzuciłby okiem i stwierdził: „może tu była sowa, a może nie, ale kogo to obchodzi.” A ja tu widzę wyraźne ślady dwóch różnych zwierząt i mniej wyraźne ślady wskazujące na to, że mogła tu mieszkać sowa śnieżna. Widzisz to małe białe piórko?- pokazał mu maleńki strzępek wyciągnięty spomiędzy dwóch drutów.  
\- Okej?.. ale po co nam to…  
\- Bo musimy stalic, czy nie brakuje jakiegoś stworzenia. BRAKUJE- to jest słowo- klucz. Aurorzy zobaczyli pełne i puste klatki, policzyli zwierzęta, zabrali ze sobą te, które były. Puste klatki zostawili. A to te puste SA najważniejsze. Wiedzą, że może im brakować jakiegoś stwora, ale nie zadali sobie trudu, żeby ustalić z pustych klatek JAKIE to stworzenie. Jeśli w tej mieszkała sowa- było to dawno, po niej ktoś tu trzymał wozaka a potem niuchacza. Auror uznałby to za klatkę dla sowy, wiec trzymano w niej sowy. Ale Linus miał tyle żywych okazów, że musiał być bardziej kreatywny w wykorzystywaniu dostępnych mu środków i wykorzystywał to, co akurat miał pod ręką, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co czego było przeznaczone. Rozumiesz co tego wynika?  
John pokręcił głowa. Nie składało mu się to w tej chwili w całość z tajemnicą, która ich tu przywiodła.  
\- To proste! Auror widzi kalkę na sowy. Jest pusta, a zatem SOWY w niej nie ma. A kto by kradł sowę- to niepotrzebne, bo w każdej chwili można jakąś kupić, za relatywnie mała sumę pieniędzy. Poza tym sowy nie są niczym interesującym. Niczym niezwykłym, w świecie czarodziejów. Na pewno nie powodem do zabójstwa! A co za tym idzie- klatka PO SOWIE też nie jest interesująca… Tyle tu innych rzeczy, po co sprawdzać wszystkie puste klatki, skoro były w nich TYLKO sowy? Oczywiście, rzucili kilka Revelio i zgarnęli ze sobą, co tam się chowało przed nimi po kątach, ale… ponieważ nie sprawdzali szczegółowo śladów we wszystkich pustych klatkach, nie wzięli pod uwagę zwierząt, których zwykłe Revelio nie ujawni, poza tym to zaklęcie ma dosyć ograniczony zasięg. Gdyby chciało im się posprawdzać ślady- czyli coś w co najwyraźniej nie wierzą Aurorzy!- wiedzieliby, jakie stworzenia zgromadził tu Linus i mniej więcej, kiedy i jak długo. Dopiero wtedy mogliby zacząć poszukiwania dostosowane do poszczególnych gatunków.  
Tak, to już John zrozumiał. Ale Sherlock jeszcze nie skończył:  
\- Mugole nie mają wcale magii, są wiec dla czarodziejów jakby… upośledzeni. I tak pewnie było- dawno temu. Teraz Mugole wynaleźli bardzo dużo ciekawych rzeczy, które mogą im zastąpić, to, czego nie mają, a nawet… niektóre z tych rzeczy mogą nie tylko zastąpić zaklęcia, bo okazują się LEPSZE, choć zupełnie inne. To NAUKA.- wypowiedział to słowo jakby objawiał Johnowi jakąś wielką tajemnice. John, który przez pierwsze trzy lata swojej edukacji chodził do mugolskiej szkoły i czytał wiele mugolskich książek miał ochotę się roześmiać. Stłumił jednak te chętkę i skupił sięna meritum:  
\- Ale jak to się ma do twojej hipotezy? Tej, że Beth nie przyszła tu przez Imperiusa, żeby cos ukraść dla jakiegoś czarodzieja.  
Sherlock prychnął zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Jeśli tego nie widzisz, to nie mam czasu ci tego wyjaśniać.-powiedział trochę nielogicznie.  
John prawie się obraził, ale musiał przyznać, że teraz naprawdę nie ma na to czasu.  
\- Ale potem mi to wyjaśnisz… w domu. Co robimy teraz?  
\- Szukamy.- powiedział Sherlock wesołym głosem, jakim inny trzynastolatek mógłby zapowiedzieć wyprawę na lody, albo do parku rozrywki i John zaczynał przypuszczać, że dla Holmesa lody przegrałyby w tej konkurencji.  
\- No to szukajmy.- zgodził się wiec i rozeszli się po domu Linusa McSheena.  
\- A czego właściwie szukamy?- krzyknął po chwili w kierunku Sherlocka, orientując się, że nie zna podstawowej informacji i jego wysiłek pójdzie na marne.  
Odpowiedź Holmesa niewiele zmieniła sytuacje:  
\- Wszystkiego, co jest żywe, albo odbiega od normy.  
John zaczął się zastanawiać, co zawiera kategoria „odbiegającego od normy”, bo dla niego prawie wszystko, co tu widział, się w niej mieściło.  
Co gorsza, druga kategoria, która Sherlock wymienił, nastręczała mu niemal tyle samo trudności- wiele z roślin, które hodował Linus zwiędło (albo przeszło w jakiś rodzaj hibernacji, czy co tam robią magiczne rośliny w niesprzyjających warunkach) i ciężko było odróżnić jedne od drugich, niektóre zaś były nadal nadspodziewanie i potencjalnie niebezpiecznie żywotne i John poczuł się wśród nich jak kompletny amator i zrozumiał, że standardowy program nauczania herbologii w Hogwarcei jest absolutnie niewystarczający.  
Po godzinie miał zgromadzone kilka dzbanków i doniczek najbardziej dziwnych roślin oraz dużą ilość przedmiotów, które wydały mu się tajemnicze/niebezpieczne/warte uwagi, ale miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nic z tego Sherlock nie uzna za ciekawe.  
I wtedy usłyszał ciche łupniecie i okrzyki- złości albo zaskoczenia. Pobiegł natychmiast w tamta stronęi zdążył zobaczyć, jak Sherlock nurkuje pod grubą, czerwoną kotarę, zasłaniającą okna od frontu. Szybko rzucił się za nim, zgadując, że jego towarzysz w zbrodni właśnie coś goni- coą niezbyt dużego, ale za to bardzo szybkiego.   
Pod kotarą było ciemno, wiec John nie wiedział za czym właściwie gonią, aż Sherlock głośno zawył z bólu, a potem wyprysną na środek pokoju z tryumfalnym wrzaskiem.  
\- Mam go! John! Mam go!  
John wylazł spod materiału i zobaczył jak chłopak mocuje się z czymś wielkości kota, ale pokrytego łuskami i w kolorze niebiesko- zielonkawym. Chyba miało sześć nóg i duże zęby, wystające z szerokiej, nieproporcjonalnie dużej paszczy. Całą masę dużych zębów, którymi musiał boleśnie kąsać, bo Sherlock wołał, między okrzykami bólu:  
\- Pomóżmi! To gryzie!  
John ocknął się wtedy i pomógł opanować stworzenie, które z bliska przypominało bardzo bezogoniasta jaszczurkę z pięcioma nogami (jednej ewidentnie mu brakowało, bo został tylko kikut, ale nie można było wykluczyć, że kiedyś odrośnie). Mimo rozmiarów, zwierzę walczyło bardzo walecznie i zajadle i dopiero, kiedy John zadecydował poświęcić swoją kurtkę i zarzucił ją na zwierzę tak, że nie mogło się ruszyć i przestało szaleć.  
\- Nieźle nam poszło.- podsumował Sherlock i John go nie poprawił- wiedział, że to była największą pochwała, na jaką go było stać.   
\- To jest właśnie to, co przeoczyli Aurorzy. I może coś, za co warto było zabić Linusa. Muszę to zbadać.- skwitował swoje szaleństwo a John nie mógł się powstrzymać i wytknął:  
\- To raczej przeczy twojej hipotezie i może potwierdzać użycie Imperiusa.  
\- No tak.- zgodził się Sherlock, nie wyglądając przy tym na specjalnie przejętego, czy speszonego.   
Wyszli tym razem przez drzwi wejściowe, licząc, że późna pora i całkowita ciemność wystarczą, by nikt ich nie zauważył. John, jako silniejszy niósł zwierzaka zawiniętego w kurtkę, mając nadzieję, że nikt ich nie przyłapie i nie nakaże pokazać, co tam niosą. Sam bał się rozwiązywać tobołek, choć odrobinę, bo zwierzę w środku nie traciło rezonu i cały czas próbowało się wyrwać na wolność. Trzymał je więc mocno, obiema rękami, bojąc się tyleż ucieczki więzienia, co utraty palców.  
Sherlock niósł torbę wypełnioną różnymi rzeczami, które zabrał z domu Linusa i John domyślał się, że następne kilkanaście godzin spędzi na dokładnym ich przebadaniu. Jego najbardziej interesowało ta jaszczurka. Założył, że jada do domu Holmesów, ale kiedy przybyli na miejsce okazało się, że… stoją przed jakąś szopa, przylegająca do ponurego budynku, wyglądającego jak magazyn.  
\- To moje laboratorium, na rzeczy, o których nie mogę powiedzieć w domu.- wyjaśnił z wielka dumą Sherlock.- Mycroft mi go wynajął, na prośbę rodziców, kiedy po raz trzeci wysadziłem w powietrze swój pokój.   
John wzruszył tylko ramionami- w tej chwili obchodziło go tylko to, żeby jak najszybciej pozbyć się swego ruchliwego bagażu.   
Otworzył wielka kłódkę na drzwiach szopy i zapalił światło. Wtedy okazało się, że pomieszczenie jest niemal tak zapchane jak salon Linusa, ale John był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się przyglądać. Wcisnęli kurtkę ze schwytanym zwierzakiem do porządnego drewnianego pudła (John już się z nią pożegnał dokumentnie po drodze, bo stwór co jakiś czas próbował się przez nią przegryźć na wolności i już w tej chwili była pełna dziur).  
\- Masz tu coś do jedzenia może?- zapytał wiec tylko, bo był już bardzo zmęczony i głodny.- Bo ja już wszystko zjadłem, co miałem ze sobą…- przyznał się z lekkim wstydem.  
Sherlock wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, o co go pytają, ale w końcu przyznał się do posiadania szafki, która okazała się wypełniona przekąskami (sądząc po zdziwieniu samego gospodarza, włożył je tam zapewne Mycroft, który próbował go podkarmiać przy każdej okazji) oraz rozkładanego fotela, na którym John mógł się położyć.  
John znalazł sobie kilka batonów owocowych i wodę w butelce, a potem padł na fotel i zanim skończył jeść, już spał, nie czekając nawet na to, czy Sherlock znajdzie mu jakiś koc.

***

Kiedy się obudził, był już poranek, a nad jego głowa ktoś krzyczał i John wiedział, że to nie Sherlock. W pierwszej chwili przestraszył się, że to Aurorzy ich znaleźli i zaraz go oskarżą o utrudnianie śledztwa, ale potem usłyszał imię „Mycroft” i przypomniał sobie starszego Holmesa.  
Usiadł powoli, zrzucając z siebie czyjś gruby płaszcz, nawet tego nie zauważając.  
Przed nim stał Sherlock, w bardzo już wymiętym ubraniu i wysoki, chudy czarodziej z długim nosem i rudawymi włosami, które już zaczynały się przerzedzać, ubrany w ministerialna szatę i dopiero po chwili John zorientował się, że brat Sherlocka ma najwyżej dwadzieścia lat. Imponująco młody wiek jak na pracownika Ministerstwa.  
Jon wolałby nie być jeszcze zauważony, ale nie miał się o co martwic- Mycroft był zbyt wściekły na brata i zbyt pochłonięty kłótnią aby zawracać sobie głowę kimś innym. John mógł sobie posłuchać na żywo rodzinnej dramy Holmesów.  
\- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego?!- darł się starszy z braci.- To już przekracza wszelkie granice. Nawet jak na ciebie…  
\- Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Niebezpiecznego. Wszyscy Aurorzy dawno stamtąd poszli i zostawili dom pusty. Nawet go nie zamknęli porządnie, bo inaczej byśmy tam nie weszli…  
\- Bo nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że jakichś dwóch głupich… zresztą mieli tam dziś wrócić. Co ty sobie myślisz? Jak możesz to robić, przecież mamusia…  
Jon słuchał jeszcze trochę, ale w końcu pęcherz przypomniał mu o swoim istnieniu więc wstał, zakłopotany, a gdy nie przyniosło to rezultatu, chrząknął głośno i powiedział najbardziej dobitnie, jak potrafił:  
\- Jestem John Watson.  
Dwie pary zaskakująco podobnych oczu zwróciło się w jego stronę, z tak intensywnym spojrzeniem, że poczuł się nieswojo.  
\- To ja już sobie pójdę do domu.   
A potem wyszedł, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcje, spodziewając się, że nie będzie przyjemna.

Dopiero w metrze uświadomił sobie, że po tej wspólnej nocnej przygodzie nie było może całkiem fair zostawiać tak Sherlocka samego na pastwę złości starszego brata, ale szybko się usprawiedliwił przed samym sobą, że jego obecność mogła tylko zaognić konflikt.   
Gnębiony wyrzutami sumienia, zadzwonił jednak, gdy tylko wrócił do domu i zjadł śniadanie, na mugolska komórkę Sherlocka, którą ten nosił z dumą, choć w Hogwarcie nie działała i zapewne wywoływała raczej rozbawienie i drwiny, niż podziw.  
Okazało się, że przetrwał starcie ze starszym bratem, ale za cenę utraty zdobyczy z domu Linusa, co rozjuszyło go tak bardzo, że John musiał go długo uspokajać.  
\- I tak musiałbyś go jakoś podpytać, co są za rośliny i zwierzę…  
\- Ale na pewno bym ich nie oddał. I mógłbym trochę… poeksperymentować!- pożalił się jak dzieciak pozbawiony swojej zabawki i John nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mruknął pod nosem:  
\- I stracić przy tym palce…  
Miał już dosyć tego tematu, wiec zakończył go brutalnie:  
\- Co się stało, to się już nie odstanie… teraz musimy wyciągać od niego, co to jest za zwierzę i czy to przez nie ktoś mógł rzucić na Beth Imperiusa. Bo równie dobrze zostałem pogryziony na marne.  
Sherlock prychnął lekceważąco:  
\- To tylko małe ugryzienie.  
\- Małe? Czy ty widziałeś te same zęby, co ja? Dobrze, że nie straciliśmy palców. Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie wyciągnąć coś od Mycrofta? Jakoś go podsłuchać?  
\- Obiecał, że powie, a jeśli nie, to znajdę jakiś sposób, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć.- powiedział pewny swego Sherlock i John poczuł ulgę, bo mu uwierzył. Nie po to ryzykowali tyle w nocy, żeby teraz potulnie godzić się na odebranie całej frajdy ze śledztwa przez dorosłych.   
I nie chodziło nawet o zasługi, John po prostu chciał wiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało i założyłby się, że Sherlocka męczy to jeszcze bardziej.

***

Im więcej czasu upływało od ich nocnej eskapady tym bardziej John ją idealizował i tym bardziej chciał przeżyć coś podobnego. Codziennie dyskutowali o tym wszystkim z Sherlockiem, który jednak miał niewiele nowych informacji na temat śmierci Linusa. Za to na inne, miał do powiedzenia aż nadto- głównie opowiadał o swoich eksperymentach albo członkach rodziny, których udało mu się wykurzyć w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat, recytując im niemiła prawdę o nich samych, lub ich współmałżonkach. John coraz bardziej lubił te rozmowy, które stawały się, z dnia na dzień coraz dłuższe i coraz mniej dotyczące Linusa McSheena. Nie bardzo chciał wierzyć we wszystko, co opowiadał mu Sherlock, ale bawiły go te opowieści; nawet jeśli w dwóch trzecich były zmyślone i to- jak czasem podejrzewał- właśnie dla jego rozrywki.

Zostało im już tylko trzy dni do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, gdy Sherlock podczas ich tradycyjnej już rozmowy, powiedział coś, co zabrzmiało dosyć obiecująco, choć było wypowiedziane przygaszonym tonem:  
\- Moglibyśmy się spotkać jutro? W parku koło Dworca? Chce ci cos pokazać i powiedzieć czego się dowiedziałem od Mycrofta wczoraj.  
\- O? coś już wiesz…  
\- Nawet dosyć sporo, ale… spotkajmy się tam, dobra?  
\- Oczywiście możemy, ale… czemu to brzmi tak, jakbyś się nie cieszył?  
John słyszał go już w różnych stadiach ekscytacji, a teraz, gdy sytuacja była do niej wprost wymarzona okazja, Sherlock brzmiał jak ktoś, kto nie spał przez tydzień i w dodatku chorował na gardło.  
\- To nic takiego, ktoś… ktoś chciał mnie wczoraj udusić.  
\- Co?!- John nie mógł uwierzyć i zarazem domagał się szczegółów. Natychmiast.  
\- Nie wiedza kto to był. To znaczy wiedzą… jakiś zwykły Mugol, bez żadnych powiązań, bez wiedzy o świecie czarodziejów. Ale ktoś na niego rzucił Imperiusa i dlatego mnie śledził, kiedy poszedłem do sklepu.  
John był w całkowitym szoku.  
\- Ktoś chce cię zabić? Dlaczego? za co? Co zrobiłeś? Komu się naraziłeś?  
\- Właśnie nic nie zrobiłem? Nie miałem okazji nikogo ostatnio wykurzyć- nie bardziej, niż zwykle, w każdym razie…  
Jon próbował go wypytywać jeszcze o szczegóły, ale Sherlock naprawdę nic nie wiedział. Co gorsza podobno nawet Mycroft tez nie miał pomysłu na to, co się dzieje.  
\- Czyli ktoś próbuje cię zabić? i nikt nie wie, kto? Masz jakąś ochronę albo cos?- John był podekscytowany, ale przede wszystkim zmartwiony. Los Sherlocka przez ostatnie tygodnie zaczął go bardzo obchodzić.   
\- Na razie trzymają mnie w domu, a jak pojadę do Hogwartu to podobno będę już bezpieczny…- powiedział Sherlock bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. John podzielał jego zdanie o możliwościach ochronnych murów szkoły.  
\- To może nie spotykajmy się jutro w parku, tylko u ciebie? Tak będzie bezpieczniej, chyba?  
\- Ale ja się chce wyrwać z domu, chociaż na chwilę… przecież ten park jest tuz obok.  
John nie był do końca przekonany, że to bezpieczne, ale w końcu dał się przekonać.

Spotkali się po południu. Sherlock już na niego czekał, siedział na ławce, a na kolanach trzymał wielką księgę, ewidentnie magiczną i starą, bo zapisaną atramentem i oprawioną w popękaną skórę.  
John zobaczył go- takiego małego i bezbronnego na tej ławce i prawie do niego podbiegł, nagle przerażony, że jeśli będzie sam, choć przez następne kilkanaście sekund, ktoś może nagle go zaatakować.   
Sherlock miał smutną minę i z bliska nadal wyglądał jak ofiara. John poczuł niezwykłą dla niego ochotę go przytulić. Stłumił ją jednak, zdziwiony i zamiast tego zapytał:  
\- Jak szyja?  
\- Prawie już nie boli. Mycroft mi ją przyniósł, takie ma wyrzuty sumienia.- zmienił temat, odwracając księgę, tak, żeby John mógł coś zobaczyć.- To co złapaliśmy u Linusa było zupełnie niegroźne, ale ktoś od niego wyniósł bardzo rzadkie zwierzątko. Wygląda tak…  
John chciał już zaprotestować, bo o ile dobrze pamiętał, to, co ON wynosił z domu McSheena było niebezpieczne, ale zmilczał, zaciekawiony tym, co pokaże mu Sherlock. Zerknął na ilustracje w księdze, będącą szkicem czegoś włochatego, chudego i wielkouchego, kojarzącego mu się z zagłodzoną ryjówką ze słoniowymi uszami.  
\- To mały Psikonik. Przypomina fenka, pustynnego lisa, ale ma mniejsze uszy, cienki ogon i jest wszystkożerny, z przewaga owadów, w naturze. Ale jeśli ktoś nakarmi go ludzkim mięsem – według książki, najlepiej młodym czarodziejem- to można potem z jego krwi uzyskać wyciąg, który daje nieśmiertelność i wieczne zdrowie.   
Johnowi to wszystko brzmiało strasznie skomplikowanie i dosyć ponuro.   
\- Mycroft nie wie, kto go ukradł, ale szuka go teraz całe Ministerstwo  
\- Nie jesteś przez to jakoś bardziej narażony? Czekaj, może ten atak na ciebie, to przez tego kogoś, kto zabił Linusa?  
\- To prawdopodobne. -przyznał Sherlock posępnie.-Ale nie bój się, nie dopadną mnie w Hogwarcie… Podobno. Wszyscy tak mówią. Nawet ojciec.- ale nie brzmiał na przekonanego.- W domu jestem bezpieczny- mamy taką obstawę, że…  
\- Ale tutaj jakoś jej nie widzę.  
\- Nic się nie stanie, zaraz zresztą wracam do domu, ale musiałem ci pokazać…  
\- Mogłeś mi to napisać w liście! Po co tak ryzykować!? Czyś ty zgłupiał?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się zbierać z ławki.  
\- Skoro tak się przejmujesz, to możesz mnie odprowadzić do domu, pod same drzwi.- zaproponował i choć miało to był prawdopodobnie kpina, John od razu pokiwał energicznie głową.  
Rzeczywiście do domu Sherlocka było z parku tylko kilka minut spacerkiem, ale po tym wszystkim, co usłyszał, jon starał się nie rozglądać się dookoła- trochę przerażony a trochę zachwycony możliwością, że kolejny atak na Sherlocka mógłby wydarzyć się pod jego obecność.  
Poza tym John ledwo powstrzymywał się, żeby nie wziąć Sherlocka za rękę, kiedy musieli przejść na druga stronę ulicy. A ten chyba wyczytał te myśl z jego twarzy, bo zimnym głosem, wysyczał:  
\- Ani mi się waż!- i na wszelki wypadek schował obie ręce w kieszeniach (choć przeszkadzała mu w tym duża księga, która musiał nieść pod pachą).

Drzwi otwarła im jego matka i tak serdecznie zapraszała Johna do środka, że nie miał serca jej odmówić.  
Widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że choć nie jest zadowolona, że Sherlock gdzieś wyszedł, bardzo się cieszy, że nie był sam w parku.  
\- Jesteś pierwszym przyjacielem Sherlocka spoza rodziny, którego mam przyjemność poznać.- powiedział w pewnej chwili podając ciasto na srebrnych talerzykach.  
John, który już miał zaprotestować, uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę nie zna żadnego powodu, żeby zaprzeczać, że jest jedynym przyjacielem jej syna.  
Dlatego uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział uprzejmie a zarazem z głębi serca:  
\- Nigdy się z nim nie nudzę. 

***  
Następnym razem spotkali się już w Hogwarcie, na uczcie powitalnej. Tym razem to John podszedł do Sherlocka i poklepał go po plecach.  
\- I jak tam? Coś nowego w wiadomej sprawie?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się promiennie, od ucha do ucha.  
\- Tylko tyle, że mam jednego fana. Prawie.- dodał skromnie.- To znaczy, tak nazywa go Mycroft. Ale chrzanie to, że się ze mnie nabija. – A o co chodzi?  
\- Ktoś przysłał do mnie list. Nie do wytropienia skąd. Nazywa się Moriarty i jest po moim wrażeniem. Proponuje mi współpracę. Piszesz się?  
\- Ja? Dlaczego ja?- zdziwienie Johna było autentyczne.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, zdziwiony i powiedział władczo:  
\- Bez ciebie to nie byłoby to samo.  
John uśmiechnął się znowu.  
\- Oczywiście, nigdy bym tego nie odpuścił.


End file.
